Electrical connectors have become widely accepted as a preferred mechanism for interconnecting the circuitry components of electrically operated products and equipment. Often it is necessary to utilize a plurality of miniature electrical connectors. In these applications, providing for the easy connection and disconnection of wires through the use of connectors allows convenient assembly and maintenance as well as versatility of design. Further, providing for the easy connection and disconnection of a particular wire, without disturbing or otherwise disrupting the connection of surrounding wires, is of importance.
There are a variety of connector constructions currently utilized. One common arrangement involves a plurality of insulation displacement terminals provided in a housing. Insulation displacement terminals interconnect electrical wires having a central conductor portion surrounded by insulation by cutting through or otherwise displacing the insulation of the wires and making physical and electrical contact between the terminal and the conductor portion of the wire.
When a plurality of miniature electrical connectors are located together, the size of the connectors makes installation of electrical wires difficult without a specialized tool. Further, once the miniature electrical connectors are in use in the field, repair and/or removal of specific wires is difficult without the aid of a specialized tool.
None of the conventional constructions of miniature connectors utilizing insulation displacement terminals provides a mechanism for effective installation and removal of a multiplicity of electrical wires. Further, none of the conventional constructions provides an effective way to install and remove specific wires without affecting the connection of surrounding wires. Additionally, none of the conventional constructions provides a mechanism for installation and/or removal of a multiplicity of electrical wires into and/or from a miniature electrical connector assembly without the use of a specialized tool.
Therefore, there exists a need in the industry for a miniature electrical connector design which allows for the easy and effective installation of a plurality of electrical wires and the easy and effective removal of specific wires without affecting surrounding wires. There further is a need for a miniature electrical connector design which allows for effective installation and/or removal of specific wires without the aid of a tool.